dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Intersound, Inc.
West Hollywood, California 90069 962 N La Cienega Boulevard, Los Angeles, California 90069 |closure = 2006 |services = Dubbing Translation Audiovisual Post-Production Subtitling Editing |unions = AFTRA Independent |country = United States |status = Defunct }} Intersound, Inc. was an American dubbing, translation, subtitling and post-production company founded in June 1979, with studios, laboratories and offices in Los Angeles, California, U.S.. The company was owned by Ahmed Agrama and Kent Harrison Hayes. Intersound was responsible for the translation and dubbing for films and TV series in English, as well as Latin American Spanish and Arabic. Intersound also had a branch in Mexico City, which was solely dedicated to dubbing and translating into Spanish. Intersound closed in Summer of 2006. History Intersound was founded in June 1979 as a premier Sound Post Production facility in the Hollywood area. In its early years, Intersound specialized primarily in foreign language dubbing for television and feature films, as well as sound effect and music construction for various television and feature film productions. In 1983 Intersound opened its video services department by offering Off-line and On-line video editing, adding to the company's 35mm and l6mm film telecine and editing services. In its first full-service post production contract, Intersound provided all post production services (including video editing and mastering) for the highly acclaimed animated television series Robotech. Years since, Intersound has provided a full range of audio and video post production services for many projects including both Network and Syndicated television programming, feature films and mini-series. In 1985 Intersound began offering the basics in Inflight Entertainment (IFE) duplication, including specialized language and editing services for the airline industry, as well as a full range of video duplication services in a facility that could produce 50,000+ cassettes a month. Intersound, through its sister company in Mexico City, opened its own Spanish language dubbing facility in Mexico City in the early 1990's. Since then, Intersound has translated, adapted and recorded Spanish versions of films and television programming for every major film distributor in Hollywood. The company has also dubbed and/or subtitled programming into over 30 other languages, including English. Intersound later moved into Los Angeles' historical Elektra Records building on La Cienega Boulevard, less than a half mile from their previous location, in close proximity to many major motion picture studios. The building has more than 20,000 square feet, and room for expansion. The new space has allowed Intersound to increase its current services to MPEG compression, expanded Sound Design for CD-Rom, video and film, as well as new services such as DVD authoring.The History of Intersound (archived 24-Feb-2003). Retrieved October 1, 2018. In 2006, the company shut down, auctioning away their equipment through eBay.Robotech dubbing studio closing down at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database. Retrieved October 1, 2018. Dubs Animation Series *''Ferdy'' (1987) (for Harmony Gold) *''Wisdom of the Gnomes'' (1987-1988) (for BRB Internacional) *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) (for BRB Internacional) Anime Series *''Adventures on Rainbow Pond'' (1973) (for Harmony Gold) *''Flower Angel'' (1979-1980) (for Harmony Gold) *''Don Quixote in the Tales of La Mancha'' (1980) (for ZIV International, Inc.) *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) (for BRB Internacional) *''Dr. Slump'' (1981-1986) (Episode 1; for Harmony Gold) *''The Magical World of Gigi'' (1982-1983) (for Harmony Gold) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) (Episodes 1-3; for Harmony Gold) *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (1983) (for BRB Internacional) *''Captain Harlock & The Queen of a Thousand Years'' (1985) (for Harmony Gold) *''Robotech'' (1985) (for Harmony Gold) *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) (Episodes 1-5; for Harmony Gold) *''Zillion'' (1987) (Episodes 1-5; for Streamline Pictures) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) (for Tokyopop) Specials/OVAs *''The World of the Talisman'' (1984) (for Harmony Gold) *''Lensman: Power of The Lens'' (1984) (for Harmony Gold) *''Fight!! Iczer-One'' (1985-1987) (for U.S. Renditions) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) (for Victor Company of Japan, Ltd.) *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1988) (for Harmony Gold) *''Casshan: Robot Hunter'' (1993-1994) (for Harmony Gold) Films *''Goldwing'' (1978) (for Harmony Gold) *''Manxmouse'' (1979) (for Celebrity Home Entertainment) *''Back to the Forest'' (1980) (for Celebrity Home Entertainment) *''Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned'' (1980) (for Harmony Gold) *''Galaxy Express 999: Can You Love Like a Mother!?'' (1980) (for Harmony Gold) *''Little Women'' (1980) (for Harmony Gold) *''Call of the Wild: Howl, Buck'' (1981) (for Harmony Gold) *''Frankenstein'' (1981) (for Harmony Gold) *''Run for Life'' (1981) (for Harmony Gold) *''Undersea Encounter'' (1981) (for Harmony Gold) *''Lensman'' (1984) (for Harmony Gold) *''The Brave Frog'' (1985) (for Harmony Gold) *''The Brave Frog's Greatest Adventure'' (1985) (for Harmony Gold) *''Captain Future'' (1985) (for Harmony Gold & ZIV International) *''Gigi & the Fountain of Youth'' (1985) (for Harmony Gold) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) (for Harmony Gold) *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) (for Harmony Gold) *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) (for Harmony Gold) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) (for Harmony Gold) Live-Action Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) (for Tribune Entertainment) Films *''The Good, the Bad & the Ugly'' (1966) (2003 Extended Edition; for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Lady Terminator'' (1988) (for Soraya Intercine Film) Talent Pool References External Links *Intersound at the Doblaje Wiki (Español) *Intersound, Inc. at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database *Intersound, Inc. at the Anime News Network Category:Dubbing Companies Category:American Dubbing Companies Category:Recording Studios Category:Defunct Companies